drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Timmy
Little Timmy is an unseen but very frequently mentioned character in Drawn Together. He is one of the many sons of Foxxy Love. Timmy has a very ambiguous and unexplored explanation for what sounds like an extremely complicated backstory. Basically, Little Timmy used to be Foxxy's son, who was sadly separated from her for unknown reasons. In many episodes of the series, Foxxy has mentioned Little Timmy and was shown to be very emotionally torn up about losing him. Most of the time, she mentions him, she's seen crying in the Confessional, following her sentence with "Poor Little Timmy, Mommy misses you." Biography Little Timmy's backstory has never been fully explained, but it has been dabbled with on a few occasions. The main story is that he was Foxxy's child who was separated from her. The reason for him being separated in still unknown though it has been hinted at on many occasions. These mentions, however all seem to have different stories that contradict with each other. Little Timmy was first mentioned in the episode Dirty Pranking No. 2, where Foxxy was seen, scoffing at Clara and Spanky, saying that their relationship was something she'd seen a million times before. She described their relationship as "Daddy's little girl falls for a a bad boy, and then getting herself pregnant and being forced to sell the baby over the black market in order to pay her bills ... Poor Little Timmy, Mommy misses you." This implies that the same story happened in her life, with her in the place of the Daddy's girl, Timmy in the place of the baby, and the unknown father in the place of the bad boy. However, the only thing that doesn't apply is Foxxy having the personality of a Daddy's girl, because it was made obvious in the series that Foxxy was not raised by her father for the majority of her childhood and the only time she ever saw him was back when she was extremely young and way too young to be able to have sex, much less be impregnated. Little Timmy was mentioned again in the episode A Tale of Two Cows. Foxxy told Wooldoor that Live Action Cow bad incurable rabies and that the only way to end it was by taking him out into the Live Action Forest and shooting him with a gun. She then hints that she did the same thing to Little Timmy. She implies that she told Little Timmy to brush his teeth, and when he did, she saw him and thought that the toothpaste bubbles coming from his mouth were foam from rabies. She then took him out into the woods and shot him, while he begged her to stop, trying to explain it. She again went into the confessional and said her infamous "Poor Little Timmy" line. This story contradicts her last story because there, it was mentioned that Little Timmy was sold over the black market, not killed. In the episode A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special, she mentions that Little Timmy is currently living in an orphanage in Kansas City; Missouri. She told Xandir to go visit Little Timmy so that she could tell him that his mother is sorry. This contradicts with both previous stories. However, Foxxy Love was role-playing as another character in this episode named Chocolandra Love. So, it's easy to say that this whole thing was entirely non-canon and his fate it to be determined by the other two stories. Episodes Mentioned *Dirty Pranking No. 2 *A Tale of Two Cows *A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special *The Lemon-AIDS Walk Category:Characters Category:Males Category:African Americans Category:Deceased Category:Love Family Category:Unseen Characters Category:Foxxy's Children